Keldagrim Palace
Palace.]] Keldagrim Palace, also known as The Consortium Palace, is a massive central structure found in the Dwarven capital city of Keldagrim. The Palace plays key role in the city's governing, housing the eight companies that make up the Consortium. It is also an important centre of trade, both amongst the companies and the city's residents. The palace is amongst the oldest structures in Gielinor, having been built during the city's early days approximately 6,000 years ago. Today it continues to stand, serving as a constant reminder of the Consortium's power and the ingenuity of the dwarves. It is an important means of transportation, being one of only two ways to cross the River Kelda without leaving the city. Layout Keldagrim Palace's design is unique, with less than half of the structure actually built on solid ground. In order to facilitate the massive freighting the Palace has been built in such a way that its main body is far above the water's surface. Against it stands the colossal statue of King Alvis, constructed hundreds of years ago following his death. The Palace's ground floor is by far the most public, though it is divided by the River Kelda. On the west side of this floor several high-end shops can be found, whilst outside its doors can be found the Palace's gardens. On the east is a bustling marketplace that plays host to many stalls and shops. The first floor is the true home of the Consortium, where eight office cubicles can be found. Also found here is the Trade Octagon, where the Consortium trades goods and services amongst itself. The Palace's top floor is used only by the Consortium, where its directors converge to conduct important meetings and make decisions. Ground Floor The Palace's ground floor is perhaps its most important to players. On the west side can be found several high-end shops, including Agmundi Quality Clothes, Vigr's Warhammers, Wemund's Wrench Warehouse, and Gunslik's Assorted Items. In Wemund's shop can be found an anvil, although a more convenient one can be found further west near the city's bank. Several individuals can be found simply wandering the area, the most notable of which is Professor Manglethorp, a gnomish professor from the Grand Tree. On the east side can be found many more shops, including Keldagrim's Best Bread, Green Gemstone Gems, Carefree Crafting Stall, Keldagrim's Crossbow Shop, the Silver Cog Silver Stall, and Vermundi's Clothes Stall; all of which but the last can be stolen from using the Thieving skill. The area is patrolled by Dwarven Black Guards, the city's military and police force. The level 48 Black Guards, that patrol the area, will attack if a play is seen while attempting to steal from a stall. First Floor , the Consortium's crowded market area.]] The Palace's first floor is the home of the Consortium, and as of yet lacks many notable features. Worth seeing is the Trade Octagon, where the company's' traders can be found. The directors and secretaries on this floor will assign minitasks to players, potentially earning either coins or Crafting, Smithing, or Mining experience. Second Floor The Palace's topmost floor is very empty, although it offers excellent views of the city's east and west sides. It houses the Meeting Octagon, where the Consortium meets, and the throne of Keldagrim's former monarchy. King Alvis's statue can also be seen from the area's balconies. The large, open space and numerous small tables and chairs make this floor extremely popular for player events. See also *God Wars *Keldagrim *Consortium *Trade Octagon *Stores in Keldagrim *Dwarven Black Guard